Ill love you until I die Chapter One
by vengeancegirl6661
Summary: Yes, The people in this are the members from avenged sevenfold. This is a little love story im writing that has them in that. I know its not the best, hope you enjoy it! Its my first story so it may suck...


Zacky's P.O.V:

I packed my things for my trip to connecticut tomorrow with my friends. I was going with Matt, Jimmy, Brian, Sophie and Johnny. I needed to leave california for a while. My girl friend Gena was driving me insane. I always had the feeling that she was cheating on me. She would go in and out of the house at strange hours. Sometime she would come home so wasted I would have to change her into her pajamas. I loved her though, but over time the love was fading.

I walked down stairs when I was done packing. I checked the clock on my cable box and it was around 4:00 P.M. I thought to my self Im going to be in C.T tomorrow. I couldn't wait Me and my friends would go there every year around winter. We all liked the snow even though we weren't used to it. I thought as I grabbed a beer out of my fridge and flickered through the channels on T.V. There was nothing on unless I wanted to watch the real house wives so I though I would practice some guitar.

In about 30 minutes I heard Gena's car pull in the drive way. She tripped when she climbed the steps into the house. Hopefully she wasn't drunk. I went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed and went through some guitar music I had. Wow I still had some sheets from when I was only 10. Gena walked in the room and laid down next to me. "I love you!" She said with a goofy smile on her face. "Yeah, I love you too." I said blankly staring down at her. She sat up and put her head on my chest hoping I would pull her into a hug. "Do you have to go tomorrow?" She asked me. "Yes, I do." I told her truthfully. She reached for then remote and turned on the T.V that we had in our bedroom. "So Im guessing that were not going to able to see each other every day for three weeks?" She asked me. I told her "Yeah". I really didn't want to go through this with her. It was weird. "Can I come?" she asked. "No, we already got the plane tickets and I want time with my friends." I told her. She looked at me and continued to say, "But, Sophie is a girl I don't want you to fall i love with her." I didn't answer her. She kissed me and I returned it. She began to kiss my neck but thankfully Matt called and asked if I would meet them at Sophie's house just to go over everything that would be going on tomorrow.

Matt's P.O.V:

We all were pumped about C.T. So I thought I would call Zack and go over some of the plans with him. It would be easy to go over everything with everyone. Shortly after sack arrived. He walked into sophies living room and sat next to me. "Okay so, What time are we all going to the airport?" Johnny asked. "Well we want to get there early." Jimmy said. "Well the flight is 6 to 7 hours. So were going to have to get our asses out of bed early." Sophie replied. Zack then suggested, "What about like 3 a.m?" I thought it was a good idea so I agreed. "Looks like someone wants to leave here early. We would get there around 11 so yea, thats a good idea." Sophie exclaimed. We all agreed so we started talking about random shit. "You know, I wanna just get away fro Gena. I think she's cheating on me. Things just aren't right. She comes home high or drunk a lot. Im going to have to think about breaking up with her when we get to C.T." Zack said looking slightly sad. "You know, you should. I don't think thats good for you Zack. You have enough stress in your life." Sophie said. We agreed and then there was a knock at Sophie's door and Gena walked in. "Hello boys. Hello random gothic person." Gena said. "She has a name you know!" Jimmy said raising his voice. She smirked. "Baby come home! You'll be with them for three weeks." Gena said sadly looking at Zack. He jumped up off the couch and then pushed her the front door. He was whispering something to her and since the couch was close to the door I could hear what he was saying, "Ill be home in a while. Were just going over out flight seats and things. Just go home. Ill be there soon." he said trying not to let us hear. She then left and he slammed himself down on the couch again. "Wow." Sophie said as jimmy moved to sit next to her. "I know, talk about super bitch!" Johnny said. Zacky was silent for the rest of the time and the said, "you know I gotta go because she's texting me like crazy!." She gave Sophie a hug and then left, We all looked around at each other. God Gena was a bitch!.

Zacky's P.O.V:

I felt bad about leaving like that. I wish she wouldn't just show up at places like that when I was there. I walked up to my bedroom. I was going to finish packing. I dig thew my closet and took out all the winter clothes reaming and shoved them in my suitcase. I then put it on the top shelf of our walk in closet and turned around to go to take a nap. I then found Gena laying on the bed half naked trying to turn me on. I could tell she was a little tipsy. The best thing to do was to ignore her. Then she would give up. She was always strange when she was drunk. I laid down casually and turned on the tv. She climbed on top of me and started kissing me. I kissed her back, What would a little kissing do? After all its not like I hated her. She started touching me in places she wasn't supposed to. "Gena knock it off!" I told her raising my voice. "Why baby don't you want me before I leave?" I was really starting to dislike her. "No, now please stop!" I told her. She looked disappointed and then threw some clothes on that were less revealing. I wanted to get this day over with and just head off to C.T. I knew drinking some beer would help so I drank to bottles got in my pajamas and fell asleep.


End file.
